Love Story of Sky and Flower
by lazynit Kajitani
Summary: Langit adalah kanvas paling sempurna dalam melukiskan sekuntum bunga yang menawan. Apalagi jigka menggunakan cinta. a drabble ShikaIno fanfiction /This is birthday fict for Yara Aresha-neechan, granny Inodesuyo, cacaaouw-neechan, Aika Namikaze, Aira-neechan, Pixie Yank-neechan, Yola-Shikaino, Nianara, and Coccon-neechan! maaf telat! /mind to RnR minna?


Love Story of Sky and Flower

Hello^^

This is birthday fict for Yara Aresha-neechan, granny Inodesuyo, cacaaouw-neechan, Aika Namikaze, Aira-neechan, Pixie Yank-neechan, Yola-Shikaino, Nianara, and Coccon-neechan! Maaf telat publishnya telat yaaa hehehe *wink

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto (Kalo Naruto punyaku, aku bakal bikin ShikaIno jadi pairing termanis sepanjang masa! *dipelototin Om Kishi*)

Story © Lazynit Kajitani)

Teen, Romance/Drama.

A ShikaIno drabble fanfiction (maybe?)

AU, OOC, Miss Typo(s), etc.

Don't like don't read!

* * *

#1: Tiga Kata

Ino terdiam sambil merengut, jari-jarinya tertaut. Menunggu adalah hal yang paling dibenci gadis pirang bermata biru jernih itu. Termasuk menunggu seorang laki-laki berambut hitam yang dikuncir tinggi menyerupai kepala nanas itu bicara.

Jengah, Ino menantang obsidian lelaki di depannya dengan tatapan garang. Berdecak berkali-kali sambil bersedekap bosan. Sementara lelaki di hadapannya hanya bisa diam, kelimpungan dengan racauan batinnya sendiri yang terus-terusan bersorak-morai. Ah, Shikamaru benci dengan situasi seperti ini. Gadis di hadapannya jelas sudah bosan menunggu, namun lidahnya kelu walau hanya mengucap tiga kata krusial yang dapat memecah beku. Sial! sial! Shikamaru merutuk sambil melafalkan _trademark_ andalannya dalam hati.

Ino berdeham, memecah keheningan. "Kalau kau terus diam, aku pergi." Katanya tegas. Bosan menunggu lebih lama.

"Jangan, tunggu sebentar." Ucap Shikamaru sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya gugup. Pemuda itu menghela napas berat lalu kemudian melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Tutup matamu!" titahnya.

"Kenapa pakai tutup mata segala, sih?" protes Ino sebal. Tapi pada akhirnya gadis bermanik _aquamarine_ itu menuruti perintah sahabat pemalasnya itu.

Perlahan, Shikamaru berjalan mendekati Ino. Napasnya memburu, dadanya bergemuruh. Tak jauh beda dengan Ino, gadis itu merasakan napas hangat Shikamaru menggelitik permukaan pipinya. Sebenarnya, apa yang akan diucapkan pemuda Nara itu?

Shikamaru menarik napas, lalu diembuskannya kasar. Dengan seuntai senyum tipis, Shikamaru berbisik di telinga gadis pirang itu. Setelahnya, Shikamaru meninggalkan Ino sendiri di taman belakang sekolah, meninggalkan Ino dengan senyum mengembang dan rona merah yang menghiasi pipi porselennya.

Ino memegang dadanya. Tiga kata yang dibisikkan Shikamaru tadi membuat syaraf-syaraf di pipinya tak membiarkannya berhenti tersenyum. Ino membuka kedua kelopak matanya, siluet Shikamaru yang berlari menjauhi dirinya masuk ke dalam retinanya.

"Shikamaru …" Ino memanggil nama pemuda Nara itu pelan. "_I love you too_ …."

* * *

#2:_ La Foi_ (Sebuah Kepercayaan)

Helaian pirangmu melambai pelan tersapu angin. _Aquamarine_-mu mengerjap pelan, menatap sendu langit yang terlihat muram. Kau menggigit bibir bawahmu kuat, berusaha menahan tangis akan gejolak rasa rindu yang kian memuncak.

Ya, kau merindukannya. Sangat.

Sesosok pemuda berambut hitam yang dikuncir tinggi menyerupai kepala nanas itu telah mengambil alih seluruh hatimu dari pemuda Uchiha itu. Entah sejak kapan dan bagaimana caranya kau pun tak tahu. Yang jelas, kini kau mencintainya. Hanya dirinya.

Perlahan, kau duduk meluruh di atas rumput hijau yang lembab. Kau terus menengadah, arah atensimu tak pernah berpaling dari langit yang kelabu itu. Percaya kalau sosok itu juga tengah menatap langit yang sama, walau di dunia yang berbeda.

Kau tersenyum miris. Kau tahu ini bukanlah sebuah penantian yang dibilang singkat. Hampir sepuluh tahun kau menunggunya, bertaruh harap dan memegang erat keyakinanmu bahwa ia akan kembali, membawamu pergi bersamanya. Ya, kau masih percaya. Walau harapan yang makin lama makin menyakitimu, kau tak pernah meragukannya. Itu karena dia bukan seorang pembual, dia pasti menepati janjinya.

Tiba-tiba, sosok itu berdiri di hadapanmu. Menatapmu dengan seutas senyum tipis yang menenangkan. Kau terpaku, menatap tak percaya akan wujud seseorang yang semenjak sepuluh tahun lalu kau tunggu.

"Ino …."

Kau mengerjap, masih tak percaya dengan kehadirannya. Kau menatap ia dengan penuh rindu, sementara ia menatapmu lembut—berbeda dari cara menatapmu sepuluh tahun lalu yang biasanya penuh dengan tatapan mengantuk.

Sosok yang dibalut dengan pakaian seba putih itu perlahan mengulurkan sebelah tangannya. "Ayo … aku datang menepati janjiku untuk membawamu pergi bersamaku."

Kau menangis perlahan,. Kau anggukan kepalamu dengan pelan. "Sh-Shikamaru …." Kau melisankan namanya dengan lirih. Mencoba memastikan, apakah sosok di hadapannya benar-benar ia atau bukan.

Shikamaru menganggung dengan selengkung senyum yang kian lebar. Kau terpaku sekali lagi, menatap selengkung senyum yang sudah lama kau nantikan. Perlahan, kau sambut uluran tangannya, lalu berdiri berhadapan dengan ia.

"Terima kasih sudah mempercayaiku, Ino …."

Kau menanggapi ucapan lembut Shikamaru dengan senyuman tulus. "Terima kasih juga sudah menepati janjimu, Shika …."

Perlahan, kalian berdua mulai menghilang. Pergi ke alam yang lebih kekal bersama. Kalian berdua percaya, kalau di surga nanti kalian bias bersama. Kekal tanpa harus dipisah maut yang menyakitkan.

* * *

#3: Kau, Bunga.

Aku benar-benar tak habis pikir, pesona gadis pirang nan _mendokusai_ itu tak bias kuhindari. Setiap dia tersenyum, aku selalu terperangkap pesonanya. Lengkungan senyumnya benar-benar indah, seperti selengkung pelangi.

Ah, entah sejak kapan aku jadi puitis begini. Jelas-jelas ini bukan diriku sekali. Aku pejamkan kedua mataku, merasakan sejuknya buaian angin yang menerpa wajahku. Aku membaringkan tubuhku di rumput yang berada di taman belakang sekolah. Menumpu kedua tanganku dan kujadikan bantal, sambil menatap awan yang berarak pelan dengan background langit biru. Ah, ini kegiatan yang sangat menyenangkan. Karena biasanya setelah beberapa saat kemudian aku akan tertidur. Nyaman, tentram, dan sunyi ….

"Shikamaru …!"

Tidak. Kutarik kata-kataku barusan. Keadaan gadis pirang yang cerewet itu tidak akan membuat keadaan sunyi semenjak gadis _mendokusai_ itu ketika hari itu, hari di mana gadis cerewet itu mengklaim kalau aku ini sahabatnya. Cih, aku bahkan tidak berharap dia menjadi sahabatku, aku mengharapkan yang lebih! Eh? Apa-apaan aku ini? Ck, _mendokusai_ sekali.

Aku menoleh malas ke sebelah kiriku. Ya Tuhan! Saking seriusnya aku melamun sampai-sampai tidak menyadari kalau gadis ini sudah ikut berbaring di sebelahku.

"Apa?" mencoba tenang, aku menimpali seruannya dengan sikap seperti biasa. Haah, sebenarnya ini sulit, mengingat detak jantungku tidak bias diajak kompromi di saat situasi seperti ini. Benar-benar merepotkan.

Ino—gadis pirang itu mendelik ke arahku. Kutanggapi delikan matanya dengan decakkan lidah dan raut wajah tak mengerti.

"Dasar, kau bolos latihan dan meninggalkanku sendirian! Dan aku harus menerima cerocosan Kurenai-sensei karena kau yang tiap latihan teater selalu bolos! Dasar Nanas sialan!" cerocosnya panjang lebar. Gadis itu menghela napas, lalu menolehkan kembali kepalanya ke arahku. "hey, kau itu benar_benar, deh. Kau selalu saja merepotkanku!" tambahnya lagi.

Aku menghela napas panjang, lalu menolehkan kepalaku ke arahnya lagi. Menatap manik biru sebiru langit kesukaanku. Mendadak, dadaku bergetar. Jantungku ini benar-benar merepotkan! "Terbalik, Nona. Kau yang selalu merepotkanku." Ucapku pura-pura santai.

Aku lihat Ino tertawa garing. "Yang benar saja! Aku selalu menampung kemarahan Kurenai-sensei ketika kau seenaknya membolos latihan, aku selalu meminjamkan catatan ketika kau tertidur di kelas, aku selalu menungguimu ketika pulang sekolah kau belum juga bangun tidur, aku—"

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk melakukan itu." Selaku sedikit ketus. Aku mengalihkan wajahku kembali menatap awan, mencoba tak mempedulikan gadis yang berada di sebelahku sekarang.

Ino bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya. Menatapku dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Kualihkan atensiku kepada netranya, menatap bingung melihat ekspresi asing itu. Apakah aku salah bicara atau salah bersikap tadi?

Ino menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. "Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka omonganmu itu benar-benar jahat, Tuan menyebalkan!" suaranya bergetar. Kukenali kalau gadis ini akan menangis.

Hey, bias bantu aku mencari letak di mana kesalahanku sekarang?" aku benar-benar tidak tahu!

Aku menatap Ino dengan _innocent_. Benar-benar tidak tahu penyebab manik aquamarine Ino berair begitu. "apa? Aku salah apa?"

Sekali lagi Ino menggeleng kuat. Ia menatapku tajam, menusuk. "Tidak, kau tidak salah apa-apa …" katanya tajam. Aku menelengkan kepalaku, bingung. "aku yang salah. Aku yang terlalu berlebihan menganggap bahwa kita ini lebih dari sekedar teman sebangku. Tapi nyatanya, kepedulianku benar-benar tidak diindahkan. Miris sekali." Tambahnya lagi. Air matanya menitik satu-satu. Membuat aliran sungai kecil di pipinya.

"Hey …." Aku bangkit dari posisiku. Mencoba menggenggam telapak tangannya. Namun, lasung ditepisnya dengan kasar.

"Aku pergi. Aku tidak akan lagi peduli padamu. Kau benar-benar tidak peka!" katanya putus asa di sela isak tangisnya.

Hah…! Aku makin frustasi ketika gadis merepotkan itu berlari meninggalkanku sendiri. Kenapa para gadis se melankolis itu, sih? Tidak bisakah masalah ini di selesaikan tanpa air mata dan acara ngambek-mengambek? Hah, aku benar-benar pusing memikirkannya!

_To : Ino 'mendokusai'_

_From : Tuan menyebalkan_

_Setangkai aster ungu ini semoga membuat selengkung pelangi di bibirmu muncul dank au tak marah lagi padaku. Maaf atas ketidak pekaanku ini._

Aku tersenyum ketika melihat selengkung senyum itu hadir kembali. Aku mengintipnya di jendela kelas saat ia membaca _email_ yang kukirimkan padanya. Melihatnya tersenyum sambil memegang setangkai aster ungu itu benar-benar menyenangkan. Ah, dia benar-benar cantik. Seperti bunga.

Ya, dia bunga. Indah, berwarna, dan harum. Siapa pun, takkan ada yang tidak terpikat. Termasuk … aku.

* * *

#4; Nara Shikamaru

Aku tak benar-benar tahu bagaimana aku bisa terjerat ke dalam pesonanya. Masalahnya, ia tak setampan Sasuke Uchiha dan tidak menonjol di sekolah seperti Naruto Namikaze. Ia sosok yang cuek dan pemalas. Kerjaannya hanya tidur dan tidur. Namun anehnya. Ia adalah sosok yang jenius. IQ-nya yang ada di atas rata-rata tak berpengaruh akan sifatnya yang pemalas itu. Ia bisa mendapatkan nilai bagus dengan mudah, tanpa perlu belajar dengan susah payah.

Aku juga tak tahu pasti kenapa aku bisa suka pada sosok yag jauh dari kata _charming_ itu. Tiba-tiba saja aku terjerat, terikat. Ia benar-benar tak membiarkanku mengelak, ia benar-benar jahat.

Haah, aky menghela napas pelan. Kutengokkan wajahku pada sisi kananku. Aku mendengus ketika melihat dia tengah teritdur pulas di tengan pelajaran Ibiki-sensei. Please, deh, ya, kapan sih pemuda Nara itu lepas dari kebiasaannya itu? Tertidur di dalam kelas dan menyusahkanku terus menerus karena aku yang selalu sja terkena dampratku.

Tunggu sebentar.

Kenapa ia terlihat begitu lucu ketika tertidur? Wajahnya polos dan tenang, seperti bayi. Bulu matanya tidak terlalu panjang dan pendek, porsinya pas. Alis matanya tegas dan hidungnya mancung. Bibirnya tipis namun cukup seksi. Bagaimana ya rasanya berciuman dengannya? Pasti sangat memabukkan! Hey, apa-apaan pikiran kotorku itu? Ti-tidak! Aku menggelengkan kepalaku kuat-kuat. Bagaimana bisa aku berpikir seperti itu?

Takut-takut, aku kembali memandangi teman sebangkuku itu. Kenapa aku baru sadar ya kalau Nara itu sangat tampan? Aku tersenyum sambil menatapi wajah Nara muda itu.

"Hey … tersenyum-senyum sambil memandangiku seperti itu benar-benar membuatku takut, Ino." Katanya pelan.

CTYAARRR!

Khayalan indahku hancur sudah. _Aquamarine_-ku mendelik, mencoba untuk tak gugup karena telah dipergoki.

"A-apa maksudmu? Aku tidak memandangimu kok. Dasar geer!" selorohku. Kulihat Shikamaru—nama pemuda itu menyeringai. Masih dalam posisi berbaringnya—kedua tangan ditumpu di atas meja dan kepala nanasnya yang diletakkan di atasnya. Bola mata coklatnya menatapku dengan tatapan menyebalkan, tapi sangat _cool_! Ugh, benar-benar aku ini!

"Jangan mengelak saat wajahmu sudah merah begitu. Kau benar-benar merepotkan." Katanya santai.

Refleks, aku memegang kedua pipiku yang terasa panas. Dasar Nanas sialan!

"Kau benar-benar manis. Membuatku ingin memakanmu." Godanya dengan seringai seksi.

Ugh, _Kami-sama_! Apa yang tadi ia katakan?! Benar-benar, ya!

"Jaga omonganmu! Dasar genit!" pekikku kencang. Aku menutup mulutku cepat. Ups, kau dalam masalah besar, Ino.

"Yamanaka Ino dan Nara Shikamaru! Cepat keluar dari kelas sekarang juga!" bentak Ibiki-sensei geram.

Aku menatap setiap sudut kelas dengan takut-takut. Kulihat Sakura memandangiku sambil cekikikan, Naruto yang hanya nyengir lima jari, Lee yang terus mengangkat jempolnya sambil berkicau, "Semangat masa muda yang cetar, Ino-chan!" dan teman-teman sekelas lainnya yang tak bisa kudekskripsikan dengan kata-kata.

Aku merengut, menatap pemuda yang kini tengah bangkit dari posisinya dengan tatapan kesal. "Semua ini karena ulahmu!"

"Ck, mendokusai! Nikmati sajalah. Ayo, sekarang kita lakukan apa yang ada di khayalan mesummu!" godanya lagi.

_Blush!_

Hey, memangnya aku berkhayal apa?!

"Kyaaaaa!" teriakku ketika Shikamaru menarikku keluar kelas sambil berlari. "Hey, Nanas! Kita mau ke mana?"

Shikamaru menoleh sebentar. "Atap. Di sana sepi. Kita bisa melakukan apa pun di sana." Katanya jahil.

"Hey? Kyaaaa!"

Aku berteriak kembali ketika Shikamaru menggendongku a la _bridal style_ di ujung koridor tepat di mana tangga menuju atap berada.

Terima nasibmu, Ino. Bersabarlah pada pemuda yang sebelumnya kau anggap tak punya ketertarikan pada seorang perempuan. Mari, kita berdoa bersama agar putri Yamanaka itu tidak terjadi apa-apa ….

* * *

#5: Dia, Langit.

Nara Shikamaru. Pria itu benar-benar menyihirku. Menjadikanku wanita yang jinak dan penurut, jauh dari sifat asliku.

Dia benar-benar tenang, damai layaknya danau. Aku benar-benar jatu pada pesonanya. Jatu di tangan pria yang kini sah menjadi suamiku.

Aku menatapnya, menatapi pendamping hidupku yang tengah asyik menatapi dengan tenang. Sorot matanya benar-benar teduh, sunggingan senyum kecil yang terlukis di wajah tampannya benar-benar menenangkan. Aku mengelus rambut panjangnya yang diikat tinggi, yang kini kepalanya tengah bertumpu pada pahaku.

"Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka bisa memperistri wanita merepotkan sepertimu, Ino." Katanya memecah keheningan. Aku tersenyum, suara baritone-nya benar-benar membuatku tenang.

"Kuanggap itu pujian, Tuan." Kataku sambil terkekeh pelan.

Dia tersenyum, sangat lembut seperti gumulan awan.

"_Mendokusai_ …."

Aku tersenyum lagi. Pria ini sudah mengunci hatiku. Pria setenang langit dan selembut awan. Pria bernama Shikamaru ini, benar-benar telah membuatku jatuh hati.

"Ah, _I ove you too_, Shikamaru …."

* * *

THE END

Sekali lagi, FIC INI BENAR-BENAR GAJE! Wkwkw sori ya kawan-kawan, fic ini di publish telat, gaje pula. Sebenernya ini udah jadi dari nit sebelum ujian, berhubung nit males ngetiknya plus buku tempat nit nulis nih fic lupa naro di mana, jadinya nit baru publish sekarang mumpung bukunya belum lenyap lagi /nak

Fic ini nit dedikasikan untuk nama-nama yang tertera di atas dan juga untuk seluruh guardians! Maaf kalau mengecewakan, yaaa….!

Cheers,

The Sugar of CSIF.


End file.
